


The Night After the War

by Echomooncloud



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And Gets One, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echomooncloud/pseuds/Echomooncloud
Summary: Catra and Adora talk about what it was like to almost lose eachother.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 26





	The Night After the War

"Hey Catra," Adora said calmly while entering the room. Adora had gotten more accustomed to greeting Catra this way although since their childhood Catra had always been the one to initiate the flirty tone.

"Hey Adora." Catra said flirtatiously like every other time except this time she was home where she belonged with Adora. This time her tone had more love blooming inside it easy to make out without any disgust or hate.

"Come on Catra we should go to bed since we just defeated Horde Prime and saved the universe and all that. I mean if you don't wanna go to bed that's fine we can always stay up and talk but I mean If YOU'RE Tired YOU SHOULD GO TO Bed if you know what I mean. Are you tired? Do we sleep on my bed now since you don't have a room yet? But what if you get too cold or I steal the blanket in my sleep you know maybe I should go get a mattress and sleep on the floor. Ya know I'm just gonna-" Adora got cut off with Catra's cute high pitched giggle echoing across the room, the same one she had heard since they were children and looked forward to every day when they were in the Horde.

"You know we're official now right? We can sleep in the same bed, we've been doing it for years." Catra said in fits of giggling narrowing her eyes lovingly giving Adora that recognizable flirtatious stare. 

"I know but there's just so much that we just did we just stopped Horde Prime and-" Adora got cut off again by Catra who was getting used to the bright room of Brightmoon's walls by each second.

"Yeah yeah saved the universe, I know Adora you've told me like a million times already!" Catra exclaimed with a bright smile on her face which Adora couldn't help smile back to. Seeing Catra smile with absolutely nothing to worry about and genuinely laughing and having fun with her warmed her heart. 

"It's already 12 am and already the next day Catra we should get some sleep, gosh err this'll be awkward we haven't done this in such a long time." Adora said mumbling a little as she tried to recall the last time they slept together just happily. 

"What's wrong are you okay Adora?" Catra asked covering her arms around Adora's arm each hand on an arm wrapping her up in an embrace looking at her worriedly. 

"I- I just realized that the last time we slept by eachother just happily was at the portal where-" Adora cut herself off tears threatening to fall out of her eyes as she squeezed her eyes shut awaiting Catra's reaction.

"I- Adora I shouldn't have done that I was so stupid back then and I want to take it all back." Catra said protectively keeping her hands on her arms as if someone were trying to suddenly attack her while being frozen.

"Hey, it-it's okay we've all grown a lot since then and everyone's come to accept you." Adora said placing a kiss on Catra's warm cheek. Catra could feel Adora's soft breath on her cheek rubbing against her and wanted to stay like this forever.

Adora pulled back and lifted up a blanket to set down on the bed, "Here you go in first and I'll sleep more towards the outside." Catra smiled warmly and took soft steps delicately curling herself into the bed. She lifted the blanket gently making sure it would remain set for Adora to just slip into.

"Thanks," Adora whispered quietly with a small smile noticing the small act Catra had done. If Catra had heard it she had made no signal towards it.

Adora positioned her body a tiny bit closer to Catra and Catra's right leg had been brought over her left as she gently rubbed it against Adora's right one. They were left facing each other being able to feel the other's breath on the tip of their nose. Adora snuck her arm under the crook of Catra's neck. Catra slid her chin on top of Adora's shoulder and dug her head right below Adora's neck and just above her chest. 

Catra's eyes draped down and in a few moments Adora smiled as she heard the soft snores Catra was making and hugged her tighter wanting more than to never let go and embrace her no matter what were to happen. Adora slowly drifted off to sleep with Catra's soft snores echoing in her mind.

Almost two hours later Adora started twitching feeling intense shaking against her side not coming from her but slept through it.

"Don't you get it I LOVE YOU! I always have so please JUST THIS ONCE STAY!" Catra screeched in agony and desperation trying to fight through it and grasp Adora's arm.

"I'm sorry Catra, I've failed." Adora said softly tears streaming faster and faster out of her eyes.

"NO - N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no Adora!" Catra said her grasp on Adora's body getting tighter, three seconds later Adora's body went limp in her arms and Catra started desperately crying out for Adora frantically checking for pulse.

"Ahhhhh!" Catra shot up out of the bed gasping for breath and milliseconds later Adora sleepily opened her eyes.

"Catra," she said softly, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, it's just I couldn't bear the thought of you, you know at the Heart I thought I was gonna lose you." Catra said tears collecting near the edge of her eyes.

"Catra, listen to me you have fixed your ways so don't you dare think me almost dying was your fault." Adora said assertively gently brushing her hand over Catra's and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"At the heart I thought we were screwed for sure... Y-you scared me so bad and I don't know if you'll know what it was like." Catra said shakily trying to get the nightmare vision out of her head.

Adora's eyes looked like they had just shattered and her gaze looked like she was in a faraway planet.

"A-are you okay..." Catra asked swinging her hand in front of Adora's eyes.

"You really think I don't know what that was like Catra? I had heard you scream sorry after such a long time of never seeing you. I had assumed maybe you were still in Salineas after the portal incident. Can you imagine how scared I was when I heard your voice through the transmission saying sorry, and don't get me started on when I had noticed your green eyes." Adora gazed out of the window recalling the moment, "I was still confident enough to save you but then you uncovered the hood and said 'Hello Adora', it chilled me to the bone." 

Catra could only stare in shock as she recalled the green haze, Adora's determined face, blackness, and then light appearing in Adora's arms for the first time in the long time with hugging through the tears. 

"I hadn't thought- I didn't remember." Catra said trying to recall what had happened realizing she couldn't remember anything past falling off that cliff and waking up in Adora's arms.

"You died Catra, it woke She-Ra up, it was that terrifying." Adora said through tears gazing sadly as if she were in the moment of shock with Catra staring back at her all the light in her eyes gone and replaced with something completely different as if she were just a tool.

"I-I'm sorry Adora it wasn't meant for it... I thought you wouldn't come back for me." Catra said revealing the truth in her eyes shocking Adora by the amount of honesty she saw glancing back at her.

"It's in the past Catra, we're together and alive, that's all that matters." Adora said wrapping her arms protectively around Catra with Catra's legs stretching out back. Catra's waist was on Adora's knees and Adora's arms were wrapped just above Catra's waist to secure her up with their lips brushing against eachother.

Adora leaned her head down and they both connected their lips at the same time passionately kissing on Adora's bed. Catra's tongue slipped a little bit into Adora's mouth and she playfully swooped it past. They slowly laid onto their sides as they slightly pulled away lips still brushing and drifted off to sleep in the night with the moon in view of the window.


End file.
